


Breaking The Rules

by Elliac77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broom Cupboard, F/M, Secret Relationship, The Marauder's Map, breaking curfew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliac77/pseuds/Elliac77
Summary: Drabble written for SD Fan Art Friday feature, in response to the amazing 'Hogwarts at Night' artwork by Just-Orson on Deviant Art. Hermione is missing after curfew. Will Harry and Ron discover her secret?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Breaking The Rules

A strong hand swiftly grasped her wrist, pulling her with a startled squeak into the vacant and expertly glamoured broom cupboard.

The distant sound of male voices and plodding footsteps echoed along the corridor outside.

A familiar pair of lips urgently found her own with a hungry groan, as a soft hand gripped her hip, another finding its way as it always did, into the warmth of her hair at the nape of her neck.

“Look, the map clearly says that she’s here!” a confused voice declared.

“Yeah, but it also says that Malfoy’s here too. It must be broken, Ron,” came the reply.

His hand pulled the burgundy ribbon from her hair, letting it cascade teasingly over her now partially bare chest, as the buttons of her blouse had fallen victim to a wandless charm and were now strewn across the broom cupboard floor. Warm breath teased her senses as he kissed his way down her neck, hands travelling gracefully over the curves of her lace covered breasts and ever downwards.

A third, deep and monotone voice now joined the distraction beyond.

“Now what could two Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing out of bounds after curfew?”

“We were worried about Hermione, Professor.”

“Yeah, she’s not come back to the tower…”

She gasped as a warm hand languorously crept inside her damp knickers, touching her with perfection and forcing her to swallow down a wanton moan.

“How insufferably dull the pair of you are. You call yourself Miss Granger’s friends and yet you seem to be blissfully unaware that she is as likely to break curfew as you two are of winning the Merlin Award for Wizarding Intellect. Ten points each from you and I will see you both for detention tomorrow evening.”

The sound of three sets of footsteps faded away as a warm breath whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her spine and causing her nipples to harden with arousal.

“It feels good doesn’t it? Breaking the rules?”


End file.
